Don't Be Fooled
by TentativeTreason
Summary: Mickey embarks on an undercover mission, with Phil and Sam at his side. Drug Dealers, guns and a bit of mystery. Phil/Sam. And Mickey/OC. Xx READ AND REVIEW.
1. Merciless

**What do you think when I say armed drug dealer..? A fierce, take-no-prisoners type of man..? Well I always think that... So I am just going to have to change everyone opinions on that aren't I..? ****I hope you like my latest fanfiction... I haven't really thought of what the whole plot will be**** so help will be appreciated.**** Please Review :)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry!" He looked into the face of his should-be target. The men either side of him tugging him back as he struggled against them.

"_Sorry..?_ My _perfect _boyfriend asks you to kill me and when I catch you, you say _sorry_?" Her voice echoed around the empty car park.

He looked up at the dark, unwavering, merciless eyes. Deep black. Like her heart. Her face twisted into a cruel smirk as she saw the man on the floor quivering in front of her. His eyes never left the metal gun that was being loaded before him.

"He has my children!" He shrieked desperately as she stepped closer, gun loaded, until the cool metal touched his temple.

He thrashed about violently in a last ditch attempt, as he did so she stepped forward and displayed a hard, neat kick into his guts. His cries subsided into low moans.

"If my boyfriend hasn't killed your children by now, I know who will..." She paused weighing up his reaction, she wasn't disappointed. He turned pale and kicked out, again.

"Say your last words, Craig." She was the last voice that echoed in his mind and the last image he saw in his eyes.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the empty Car Park.

A dead body fell to the floor.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" Mickey awoke with a jolt as a load of paperwork was dropped unceremoniously onto his desk.

He glanced up disorientated to seeing Sam Nixon's disapproving face looming over him.

As she stalked away, Mickey saw Phil's head bobbing out from a mountain of paperwork.

"What's happening..?" Mickey felt his head straightening out.

"Did you have a late one last night..?" Thinking about it Mickey reckoned he couldn't even remember last night. He reached into his pocket to get out the omnipresent pills which he kept for moments like this. Mickey felt himself only vaguely remember coming into the nick that morning just to fall into a slumber the moment he got to his desk.

"Briefing in five!" Jack's voice filled CID, making Mickey feel like Jack was blowing sixty foghorns at the same time in his ear.

"Ugghhh." Phil couldn't help but laugh at the situation, in front of him that he so often he found himself in.

Finally, he walked into the briefing room with a steaming cup of caffeine in his grasp and a more decent idea of where he actually was. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the case board. There were pictures of a corpse.

" Sorry for the pictures, I know they aren't really what you want to see first thing in the morning. Anyway, last night, Craig Stratton, a known petty thief was found dead in Lipton Car Park. We had suspicions that he was involved in a drugs ring. We think the drugs ring was headed up by the Collin's."

Jack tapped the screen and two pictures appeared. Jack gestured to the first of the two pictures which showed a lean looking man. He was unshaven and ragged but even then he had a good looking face. His air was one of a cruel, pitiless and ruthless man. "Christopher Collin. He may look like a ring leader and the man pulling the strings but you're wrong. She," He pointed at the adjacent picture that showed a small brunette girl that looked Mickey thought looked a bit like Beth Green,** But then what do I know..? **"-is the one that does everything. He is just her puppet and she is the one pulling all the strings. We believe that Kayleigh and her boyfriend, Mark Upton, were planning on importing ten thousand pounds worth of cocaine into the country. We had about a team set up to ambush them but something went wrong... Kayleigh showed up with her gang of hooligans in tow, which includes her brother, all in all the only person who didn't show up was Mark, oh and the ten thousand pounds worth cocaine."

"Trouble in paradise, eh..?" Mickey whispered to Phil, who grunted in response.

"We believe that that had something to do with Craig. But this is just guess work..."

"So what evidence **do** we have..?" **Trust Neil Manson to ask only about the information that could get a result**. Mickey felt himself wonder where all this was heading.

"None, so far."

"Then what are we doing here...?" **Smooth.**

"We're planning on sending one lucky CID officer, who will be chosen depending on our options, undercover with her. Kayleigh Collin. Their job would have to be to get close to her and find out everything about her. Everything about the drugs ring she runs and know where she is and what she does 24/7. Don't be fooled by the looks, she is extremely dangerous... And if that isn't enough her brother is not one to be messed with."

Every bloke in the room turned to look at the picture of the small brunette woman and into her dark black eyes. Everyone of them thinking the same thing 'I could handle her'.

Her small figure meant that any bloke would immediately presume that she was no problem, but in reality she could take on most of the guys in CID without breaking a sweat. She had a love for karate when she was younger, which she paid for through stealing, and it most certainly paid off now.

Mickey glanced over to Jack who was still talking and was now pointing at pictures of people, who were probably the band of hooligans. **If I go to this it will give me a good interesting case for once AND get me out of paperwork. It's a win win situation.**

Mickey felt himself propel out of his chair along with half of CID when the briefing was over. All of them intent on getting this case.

"Yo, Mickey..!" Mickey grimaced slightly at the noise, an action which wasn't missed by Phil, "Sorry, still a bit loud..?"

Mickey glared. At that point Sam walked past and glanced at Phil, "You're not gunna try get the case are you..?"

"You bet I am!" Phil grinned arrogantly.

"I can tell that you're definitely your normal cocky self, but I have to say that only men can sign up, so that means you can't." Phil's smile faded a bit but after a moment his mask came up. **I don't know why they don't just get together, I mean, this love-hate relationship thing really annoys me. Especially, because of the elephants that are still tap dancing in my head. **He looked back up at Phil only to see that while he had been talking to himself Phil and Sam had switched back to flirting mode.

"Ugh, you two get a room." Both turned red and Sam made a rapid departure murmuring to herself about how she didn't like Phil. **Even someone as oblivious as Gary Best could see their chemistry.**

Phil swivelled his chair back round and glared at Miceky, "What was that for..? I was in there..." Mickey snorted in reply.

"Yeah right! Anyway... You seem pretty certain that you'll get that case. But sorry to break it to you, I am gunna get that job!"

"Pff! I bet you fifty quid I will!"

"Deal."

Jack watched this exchange with amused eyes.** I know who's side I'm on, Mickey's. Always Mickey's.**

Jack looked around at the rest of CID and smiled. He thought, **They have no idea what they're getting themselves into but at least for once they're eager...**

**

* * *

**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	2. Dangerous

**I love the reviews and again I would like to say thank you to Feebee17, The Girl in the Fireplace and 133 for your reviews. :D And thank you DarknessDeadly as well :D

* * *

**

Neil looked around at the pondering faces, "We need someone for this who is experienced, focussed and can get themsleves out, or rather, keep themselves out of trouble, in the first place."

Sam found herself grinning because that automatically excluded Phil, seeing as just by walking out the station he got himself into so much trouble, so that more times than not she had to dig him out of it. Her thoughts turned to the first time that she had dug him out of something, the time he shot Weaver. She had never been proud of helping him out but she did remember that it was the spark of their friendship, so it wasn't _that _bad…After only a few moments of thinking back she began the little argument with herself as she always did asking herself whether she was right or wrong…

Jack looked down at the records that he had dug out of his dusty drawer. It was the arrest rate at which all the CID officers that applied had been working at over the last month. He always kept the records for times like this. He started scanning the sheet and stopped when he got to Mickey's column and grinned; apart from Neil, who Jack reckoned was a robot in disguise with the amount of arrests he got, Mickey had got the highest number. Jack examined the rest of the names until he got to Phil's. Phil had got one of the lowest numbers, **but then that isn't surprising seeing how much he skives work. If I offer up this information maybe Mickey can win the bet... You know, **He thought to himself, ** I would bet all my money that this is why people think I favour Mickey over others. **

He looked back at Neil who was talking about all the values the person needed to have. **I don't think anyone else is listening either. **

He snorted when he saw all the other people in the room texting or talking. ** I should really tell you off, but then again I can't help but find it funny when Neil gets pissed.**

"What about Mickey..?" Everyone turned to look at him, causing him to feel slightly self conscious , all of them thinking the same thing. **Typical. **

"I mean; he has experience, he can get himself out of trouble as much as he gets in it and according to these numbers he has one of the highest arrest rates this month, we might as well reward him for that."

**At least he can back his opinion up. **Neil looked down at the sheet and smothered a grin when he saw that he had the best number. He found that in his head he was doing his secret 'in your face' dance. He glanced quickly at Mickey's numbers and then checked the court cases that got through and nodded to himself.

"Okay, Mickey it is. Any objects..?" When no one objected he carried on, "If Mickey goes in who will his point of contact be..?"

"What about Sam..?"

Sam who had been day-dreaming about Phil at the time heard her name being said and her head shot up. "Wha-"

Jack grinned at her cluelessness. **Obviously can't stop thinking about Phil.**

"Sam, how would you like to pose as Mickey's sister or something and be his point of contact throughout the operation when he is undercover...?"

Sam felt her mouth drop open. "Y-Yeah I would love to!" She managed to splutter.

Neil turned to Jack, "That' all that sorted. We just need someone to be the controller and keep both Sam and Mickey filled in."

"Phil could do that, right..?" Sam said.

**Again typical.** Neil thought.

"Well we will just have to ask him, won't we..? Jack why don't you bring them in..?"

* * *

Jack walked out only to see Phil and Mickey having an arm wrestle in the middle of CID with most of CID were cheering them on.** Very professional, **he thought sarcastically.

All Jack could hear was 'Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!' and some shouts at Phil, 'Phil you're doing CRAP!' Jack could tell Mickey was winning. Jack cleared his throat loudly enough for the two of them and the rest of CID for that matter, to hear him. He saw them look at each other and then turn slowly toward Jack. Jack found himself thinking, **If I had a camera I would definitely take a picture of their faces now. Classic. **

While Mickey was distracted by the entrance of Jack Phil shoved Mickey's arm down and as it touched the table there was an outburst of cries from CID.

"Oh shut it, all of you!" Jack shouted over the voices, "No one cares who won the stupid arm wrestling because technically you are ALL supposed to be working!"

Jack had to keep his professional face on and stop himself from laughing as he heard a lone voice from the crowd.

"I care; I had twenty quid on Mickey!"

Mickey and Phil sniggered quietly, to themselves as they were taken into the office.

"Mickey, Phil you two were the two people we chose to help us with Kayleigh Collins."

Mickey grinned his celebration grin while Phil looked confused. "How can both of us go undercover..?"

Mickey turned to look at him and his smile faltered as he wondered if he actually got the job. ** I need to win!, w**hile his other voice was saying 'competitive much.'

Neil and Jack looked at each other both wondering how long they should leave them hanging. Neil decided to just tell them, **spoil sport.** Jack grumbled.

"Well to put it short. Mickey got the undercover job and Phil is the controller. Oh and Sam is going to pose as Mickey's sister to pass him the information seeing as she can't pose as his girlfriend."

Phil tried to act 'cool' as he heard that but he could feel his heart pounding and could hear himself thinking 'YESSSSSSS!' **Spending more time being with her, what could be better..? **He looked behind him only to see that Sam had been in the room the whole time.

"When do we start..?" She asked.

"I will give you your background information; like past offences, address and everything tomorrow. Mickey, you and Sam need to know each other's backgrounds as well as your own off by heart. You will start learning tomorrow and we will give you a week, then we will try to get you and Kayleigh to 'accidentally' meet. "

The rest of the briefing past as a blur for Mickey and as he, Sam and Phil all walked out of the now empty CID Mickey felt a sense of triumph mixed with a sense of foreboding because by the pictures of all the victims he had seen he knew that Kayleigh was dangerous.

"Oy, Phil!" He shouted after Phil as he entered the pub, "You owe me fifty quid! So I guess it is your round." Phil grumbled and looked around cursing the fact that all of CID and the relief pretty much lived in the pub, and he got up getting out his credit card on the way.

* * *

**Please Review :) Constructive criticism is much appreciated :DXx **


	3. Misgivings

Another tape, another room.

"Name..?"

"Mickey Grange."

"Address..?"

"At the moment..? 3 Cole Lane Estate."

"Same estate as the Collins..?" Mickey nodded. "Family..?"

"Only a sister now."

"Now..?"

"I used to have a Mother and my Brother but they were killed because-"Mickey felt his mind go blank. "Because..."

"Because..?"

Neil sighed angrily when Mickey didn't respond. Neil had been drilling him with questions about the life he was supposed be entering for hours and Mickey was exhausted. Mickey felt he knew so many trifle details about 'Mickey Grange' that his mind was still whirling about his past offenses, what prisons and who he had got on the wrong side of. **I'm starting to wish I didn't apply for this.** They got all the information from a convict who had died about a year ago, he had been about the same age as him and his name was Mickey so it all worked out quite well. **I wish Jack could've interviewed me.**

Jack looked on through the mirror in the adjacent room and couldn't help but feel sorry for Mickey.** Neil isn't the most sympathetic person to work with, stupid git.**

"They died because one of your old associates, who had a grudge against you, shot them after the police had promised to protect your family." Even saying something as small as that he managed to sound patronising.

"Right." Mickey felt angry: angry at Neil for making him feel like a small child, angry at Phil who came in every two minutes just to give him goading looks (the official reason was to give some paperwork to Mickey, but behind Neil's back when he left he kept on pulling distracting faces trying to make Mickey laugh) and especially angry at Kayleigh Collins who he had spent the last two days learning about. He knew about her background; she grew up in Manchester with her brother and sister, but her sister died three years ago- only eleven at the time; they're parents both in prison, for life; they own a bar together. Mickey felt like her could go on for ages listing off every little detail about her life. **She is just a criminal, like everyone else.**

* * *

Sam, on the other hand, was having a slightly better time being drilled by June Ackland but she couldn't help but wish that Phil could've been the one to drill her.

"Name..?"

"Sam Grange."

"Address..?"

"I live with my brother at 3 Cole Lane Estate."

"Why do you live with your brother..?"

"I live there because he is rather protective since our brother, James, and mother, Diane, both died, and I don't have a job so he gives me money for food."

June smiled, "You've got it. I'm sure you'll be ready by this evening, so you can go clubbing at the Collin's pub, the Temple, and Mickey can 'accidently' meet Kayleigh."

Sam vacated the armchair that she had been in since 8:00am and she could feel the stiffness in her muscles. "I'll go find Mickey."

After spending half an hour looking for Mickey she couldn't help but get annoyed, **Well he is harder to find then I thought. He isn't working, well of course not, and it's nearly time to go to meet Kayleigh!**

Just then she spotted a blonde head resting on one of the canteen tables. "Yo, Grange! Mickey!" Mickey jerked awake in his chair and swivelled round to see Sam grinning down at him. "You have to get used to your new name, you don't know how long you'll have to use it for. You look awful, by the way. Has Neil been drilling you..? Anyway... You're supposed to be at the briefing for the obbo!"

"Yeah thanks, I know that now..." Mickey said gruffly.

"Come on then!" Sam gracefully slid off the seat and leapt to the door, obviously excited about the undercover operation. Mickey felt excited but he couldn't help but have misgivings about it. It gave him a bit of déjà vu remembering his last major undercover operations where Gary ended up getting killed by 'The Napp.' He had gotten close to Gary, even when Gary had found out about him being a cop they were still okay. But when 'the Napp' killed him he forced Gary to leave behind his son, his terminally ill son. He sighed. **I can never get to close to an operation again.**

"At least you'll suit the part of a drug dealer." Sam shouted across the room, oblivious to Mickey's thoughts, "And you'll be glad to get completely smashed tonight, you look like you need it." With that she left the room and a chuckling Mickey sprang up after her.

"Okay, Mickey and Sam will be drinking at the bar; meanwhile we'll have other officers in civvies dotted around the bar." He glanced at Mickey and Sam, "Just remember who you are and don't let anything slip."

As the relief headed off to the yard Phil grabbed Sam and pulled her to the side hoping no one was listening, "Be careful." In those two words Sam heard loads of mixed emotions and she felt her heart warm at the concern that he was showing her.

"Why do you care so much..?" Phil turned away then looked into her eyes making Sam's heart melt. "Just promise me you'll be car-"

" Yo, Sam." Mickey stumbled over to her and then looked to Phil, "I'm not interrupting am I ..?"

Phil scowled at Mickey and walked away. "Come on, we've got to go!"

* * *

Neil fleetingly looked at Sam, Mickey and all the others in their civvies, most of them laughing at Mickey and Sam tickling Phil and he thought to himself, **I hope they don't let anything slip when they get drunk... But Jack trusts Mickey so I guess I must too.**

**

* * *

**

**I know this one is really short but I just wanted to get to the part where kayleigh and Mickey meet. I have great plans for this storyline. Please read and review. If you want anything to happen further on please let me know. :)**


	4. Respected

**Sorry if it has been a while since I wrote a chapter... And just to warn you I am going away to another country for the next week or so, so I won't be writing anything else for a little bit. I hope you will still read the story :) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Mickey, you okay..?" Jack shouted to Mickey over the rumble of the engine. He assessed Mickey; he had known Mickey long enough to know when he was nervous and at the moment Mickey looked like he was bricking it. Mickey's head snapped up and his eyes met Jack's.

" 'M fine." Mickey said gruffly, but Mickey felt that butterflies in his stomach as large as Phil's ego. **It will be fine. I just have to keep my head and do what I gotta do; I mean what's the worst that can happen.**

"We will meet Sam at the pub; we got her a job there two days ago and today will be the first day and you're just going to randomly bump into her, okay..?" Mickey nodded barely listening to what Jack was saying; formulating a plan for what he was going to do. He knew criminals like the back of his hand and he could act like one of them any day.

Mickey felt the cold air hit his face as he got out of the taxi, Jack hanging behind watching him. Mickey remembered what jack had said, _"Phil, Neil, Smithy, myself and a few other officers will be there, so we'll be watching your back, oh and be careful." _**Yeah cause I am really going to walk into the pub with POLICE tattooed on my forehead.**

The door swung open as he strode into the pub.

* * *

**You have got to be kidding me!** , Sam had taken one glance at the uniform she was supposed to wear and felt herself back away slowly. One of the other women who was showing her the ropes, **I can't remember her name... Ah... Jessica, that's it, **was watching her closely.

"Yeah that was my look too. But if you want to work for Kayleigh then you have to wear that." She gestured to the lingerie that barely had anything there, Sam felt as though it was an open invitation to prostitution, **it's a wonder how Kayleigh keeps this place from getting swarmed by police.**

"So who is this Kayleigh..? Is she... a good boss..?" **smooth with the subtlety,** Jessica gave her a disbelieving glance.

"She's the devil. I only trust her brother, he is the most gorgeous man I have ever known, but I hardly ever see him since I came here..." Something from her tone gave Sam the nasty feeling that she wasn't the only one who had been brought here by the _charming_ Chris Collins, nor the last. "So just stay out of _her_ way and no matter what she does don't call the pigs otherwise they'll be hell to pay."

Sam shivered involuntary and grabbed the uniform, shaking slightly. **If she ever finds out who I am, then I'll be dead**.

* * *

"Oi, Sam you're needed to serve the two blokes who just came in." Jessica shouted to her from the bar, and Sam glimpsed a look at the one and only Phil Hunter. **Why does he have to be here.?**

She swept out into the bar and smiled widely trying not to punch him in his smug face; he looked as though all his Christmases had come at once.

"What would you like, sir..?" His snorted quietly.

"A scotch." She grimaced as Phil tucked a note into her top, grinning.

The soft crackle of Phil's earpiece and Neil's voice sounded, "Phil you look like you're having way too much fun." Phil chuckled to himself and Sam looked at him questioningly; they weren't allowed to have earpieces in case they were found out, as Neil said, _"Too dangerous." _

"Nothing." He murmured to her in response.

Another crackle of the earpiece, "Phil, Mickey is coming in on your left; we don't know how he is going to do about this but act normal." Phil sneaked a peak at Mickey while pretending to look at the clock on the wall; Mickey was wearing dark black jeans- slightly ripped- with a teal blue t-shirt that showed his abs, **not that he has any.** He looked back at the bar at gulped down his drink and smiled at the passing girls.

"SAM! Get here now!" He was brought back to the bar by the sound of Mickey's voice over the laughter and songs in the pub; Sam's head shot up. Sam and Mickey had talked about how they would get Kayleigh to meet them and Mickey thought the best way to do that was start a row,** Kayleigh doesn't really want her pub swarmed with police trying to break up a fight and draw suspicion to her pub does she..? **They didn't tell anyone else because then their shock would look as believable as everyone else's, and just as Mickey predicted Phil's' face was hilarious.

"Get over here now before I come and drag you out!" Mickey moved towards Sam and grabbed her arm, making to haul her out of the pub.

"Mickey! Get off me!" The tray Sam was holding fell to the floor and the glass smashed as he pulled her through the crowd; the smash had silenced nearly the whole of the pub and by now most the pub were watching.

"Hey, get off her!" Two bouncers appeared out of nowhere with none other than Kayleigh herself were making their way towards them.

"Who the hell are you to stop me from-", Kayleigh glared fiercely at him and looked around at the pub. She interrupted him and spoke to the bouncers.

"Bring him into the back; we want to get them out of the way of the prying eyes." The two blokes grabbed Mickey with either arm and pushed him through to the back with Sam and Kayleigh.

Phil just gawped after them and he heard a voice through the earpiece, _"What the hell was that..?" _

Phil spoke quietly to the earpiece, "What should we do now, we can't see him."

"_Just wait." _Jack spoke through the earpiece, "_Mickey knows what he is doing." _Silently hoping he was right.

_

* * *

_

"Geroff me!" Mickey yelled as he was brought into the back room.

"Sit." Kayleigh's authority was clear and Mickey sat giving menacing glares at Sam. **He is good at this. ** Sam thought. But as Kayleigh stared at her she felt her courage waver. Her eyes were piercingly black, asthough she had killed a thousand times and Sam wouldn't be a problem compared.

"What's your name..?" Her voice was harsh.

"Sam, Sam Grange." The tremble in her voice was clear and she hoped that Kayleigh wouldn't make anything of it.

"You work here..?" She asked looking at the uniform. Sam nodded.

"First day."

"Well, this isn't a good start. Are you really worth this trouble..?" **Even her manner is scary. **Sam thought as Kayleigh looked at her angrily**. **Her eyes shifted to Mickey

"So then who, the hell, are you..?And why are you making a scene in _my_ pub..?"

"I'm _her _brother. "

"And what are you doing here..?" Mickey ignored her and spoke to Sam.

"What the hell do you think you're doing..? I look after you; I don't want you to get hurt and yet you come and work here; with men like that pervert back there who tried to put money in your top!" Mickey went to try stand up but the two bouncers either side of him pushed him back down.

"Answer my question!" Kayleigh took a step toward him. "Why are you here..?"

"To stop her from working here. Anyway, what's it matter to _you_...?"

"You made a scene in my pub and if you do it matters to me. Anyway, she can work here if she wants."

Kayleigh towered over Mickey's sitting figure.

"No she can't." He looked at Sam and whispered so Kayleigh only just heard. "I promised you wouldn't get hurt."

Kayleigh stopped, and felt herself think. **How many times have I said that to **_**her**_** and how many times did **_**she **_**ignore both me and Chris...? ****But I can't just let this guy get away with making a scene in **_**my**_** pub, yet he reminds me too much of what **_**I**_** think... But I can't let anything go, not if I am to be respected.**

"Take him outside." Her bounced seized his shoulders, but Sam cried out.

"Please don't hurt him, he was only trying to help me." Kayleigh fixed her eyes with Mickey's. **People might think I am losing my touch, **she felt herself sneer slightly,** me lose my touch?**

"If you want to look after then you can work here; if you are a bouncer than you can look after her and repay for the broken glasses, now go." Sam let out an audible breath.

Mickey looked from Sam to Kayleigh, "Fine." He spoke abruptly.

"You can both start tomorrow, but for now you can go home. I don't want any more fights tonight."

As Kayleigh watched them leave she spoke to the smaller, more subtle of the bouncers. "Follow him and find out as much as you can about him and the sister. I want to know who I am working with."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, read and review. I can change it if anyone has any suggestions. X:)**


	5. Vulnerable

**Sorry for the length of time that it took for me to update, exams and all. I hope you still enjoy my ff. ;)**

* * *

Sam felt the wind on her face like she had been slapped with a bucket of ice water and began to shiver slightly.

"I always hate the first time you go undercover, the first meetings; they feel like the main times you can mess up."

Mickey slipped his arms out of his denim jacket and wrapped it around Sam's small figure. "Shhhh. It's okay, we're okay, and you did okay." Sam smiled up at Mickey. "But you know it mightn't get any easier..."

"I know." Sam sighed.

"You know Kayleigh is probably having us watched." Sam glanced back behind at the pub, Mickey guiding her up to their undercover car; Mickey thought he would never be able to drive a car as flashy as this. "Mmmm." Was Sam's only reply.

"You know, I'm not an expert, and all, but this is one glossy sports car. Why do we need a car like this again?"

"You are a part time drug dealer, Mickey, you're supposed to be flash."

Mickey gazed back at the car adoringly,"This is the closest I will ever get to owning a sports car."

"Speak for yourself." Sam laughed.

Mickey helped Sam into the car making sure she tripped a bit- as a payback for the last joke; and he grinned to himself as he saw Phil watching them, **Yeah real subtle Phil**.

"You know what I think, Sam. I think, Phil wishes he was the one taking you home." Sam blushed and turned her head. "Oh shut up Mickey." Mickey chuckled in response.

He drove away to the house that he was going to spend the remainder of the case in. **If this even works.**

* * *

Jack strode up to the door steps of the run-down house and knocked on the door loudly. He knew that Kayleigh probably had people watching the house and if so he had a cover story, he was their Dad. Mickey had said that his mother and brother had died, but his father had 'run out' on them both and was trying to make up for it now. **Does Kayleigh even have people watching? If she does, she is good.

* * *

**

Mickey and Sam had been watching one of Mickey's favourite films, Bambi, when they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Okay. Either that is Kayleigh's hooligans, which would mean they are all stupider than they look for blowing their cover, or it is one of our lot which means remember the cover stories they told us if any of them came round. I'll get it then." Mickey bounded of the sofa, beer in hand, and unlocked the bolted door to see Jack Meadows standing at the door. **Cover story: he's my Dad; I don't want to see him.**

* * *

Tyler and Will, two hired hooligans, looked on as Mickey opened the door; and saw as Mickey's face visibly changed; from a cheeky, crooked grin to a look of distaste, like he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"What do you want?" he said with as much muster as he could manage. Tyler grabbed the camera out of his rucksack and snapped a picture of the man. **Evidence. I hope the boss thanks us for this.**

"Who'd ya think that is?" Will whispered interrupting Tyler's thoughts..

"His boyfriend." Tyler said sarcastically, "Who'd you think? His old man probably. Now shhh, I am trying to listen." They turned back to the twwo men at the door, only a few metres away. **I swear we could've got a better view then from the holly bushes. These hurt.**

"Michael, I want to talk." Jack nearly smirked at the memory of Mickey wanting to be called Michael, it was so long ago. **Boy, I am growing old.**

Mickey lowered his voice so Tyler had to lean forward a bit to hear them. "I told you, it's Mickey; and I don't want you upsetting Sam again. She doesn't want to see you, after what you did."

"Oh and you want me to make a scene out here then?" Jack raised his voice. "I wonder what your neighbours would think."

Mickey glanced around surreptitiously and looked at Jack. "Fine. Come in, but I am warning you; if you upset Sam again, I swear." Mickey shoved the door open in front of jack and banged it shut after him.

Tyler looked across at Will and smirked, "I guess that's somefing to tell the boss about; 'cos it shows the blonde one ain't all that friendly with his old man."

"Yeah but what'll the dragon make of that?"

"Nothing 'spose." Tyler reach out and grabbed a Yorkie bar from his bag, **Well it's going to be a long night, I might as well come prepared!**

* * *

Once Jack was in the house, with the curtains shut, Mickey smiled, "Well, I am glad to see you. You wanted tea?" Jack nodded, and took the tea gratefully. " You know me too well."

"Well, I should do by the amount of times you annoy me." Mickey retorted cheekily back,"It's good to see our tradition isn't gone, even when I am undercover." Mickey said to him as he relaxed in front of the TV. Most weekends Jack went round to Mickey's house and had a movie night in, even when they were going through rough times they always managed to watch a movie or two every weekend. Jack couldn't help but think, through everything, that Mickey was a surrogate sun of his; and Mickey couldn't help but think the same about him- that Jack was his father.

Jack laughed, "Well, an undercover operation can't stop that."

Jack looked past Mickey toward Sam's bemused face, from the opposite sofa. **We don't normally advertise the fact that we are practically family. **

"Hey, Sam. Umm..."

"Yeah... Hey, anyway... what are you here about? There must be a reason; you wouldn't risk blowing our cover for nothing."

"Oh right, I want to know what the hell was all that about? Back in the pub!" He elaborated at their confused expressions, "You scared the life out of me!"

"What about? Oh right. That. It was Mickey's idea; anyway, it worked didn't it?" Sam though the way they handled Kayleigh was great and it did what they wanted, **so no harm done then, is there?**

"Fine, it did." Jack admitted,"So what is happening now?"

"Mickey and I are both working there, starting tomorrow morning. We just have to get Kayleigh to trust him."

"And with my good looks and taste, it won't be hard." Mickey posed. Jack and Sam looked at each other and started laughing, not that it was particularly funny, it just felt good to laugh- the three of them. They ended up laughing so hard that Jack was on the floor, red as a tomato.

"I b-b-better go, the gang are waiting for an update on you two." Jack managed to wheeze out, between giggles.

"Aren't you going to stay for the rest of our movie, I mean, it's your favourite too." Sam looked at them both and snorted into her drink.

They both looked awkwardly at her, as though they only just remembered her. Jack sipped his drink awkwardly.

"Ummm. No, I better be off. Good luck. Remember call Phil if you have any problems. See you Mickey. Sam." He nodded to both of them and strode to the door. "And action." He whispered before opening the door.

* * *

"Oh, here we go. It's the Father." The figure of Jack Meadows was a silhouette against the light from inside the house. Tyler grabbed the camera and snapped another picture. Mickey came closer, out of the shadows so Tyler could see him, he looked angry.

"I warned you! Sam is in bits, again, because of _you_."

"Michael." Jack protested quietly.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get out." Mickey slammed the door in the face of Jack; causing him to step back in surprise. Jack gave a fleeting look around and stormed down the crumbling steps.

* * *

"Thank you for your work last night Tyler, you too Will." She turned and addressed her brother, "Now,take them out the back way." Chris pushed them out the door.

**So Mickey and Sam don't get on with their father. No love lost there then, **she thought sarcastically, **Storing that in my mental memory. But what else is there that I can gain from these pictures? **She looked back down at the camera shots. **I will be able to get my mates on the inside to find out more about their records... **

Her head snapped up, pulling her out of her thoughts, as the door opened and Mickey stepped into the room. "Hello, Mickey, or do you prefer Michael?" It was a subtle joke, showing to Mickey that she knew what had happened and Kayleigh couldn't help but sneer a bit.

Mickey's hands whitened, visibly, as he tightened his grip on the door knob; it is never a good feeling being watched even if you know about it. **So she was watching. Good. I guess. **"Mickey. I like being called Mickey. What do you prefer to be called then?" He smiled cheekily.

Kayleigh broke into a small smile opening her face to emotion, before the mask set in again. "Just call me Kayleigh."

Mickey looked down, **A small smile? We might be getting somewhere.**

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Keep a security on the back rooms, it won't get busy this early in the morning but just make sure no one can get in without my say so."

" 'Kay." Mickey grabbed his uniform; which consisted of black trousers and a white vest top, **Wow they do spend a lot on fancy uniform, don't they? **Mickey thought sarcastically.

* * *

Mickey was in the last five minutes of his shift before his lunch break when the door banged open loudly. Mickey glanced up to see the one and only,Mark Upton.** Shit.** Mark Upton, Kayleigh's boyfriend who ran off with ten thousand pounds worth of cocaine. **Why is he here? Why would he want to be here when he could be killed by the Collins the moment they see him?**

Mark made his way to the bar and made another move to go into the back rooms; but Mickey stepped up to him, blocking his way.

"Sorry, you can't go into the back rooms unless Kayleigh says so."

"Who the hell are you? And I can talk to her, I can talk to her whenever I want!"

He made to push Mickey aside but dodged and grabbed his arm, twisted it and held it behind his back. He had learnt self defence lessons when he was younger, mainly because he needed to defend himself when his Dad was having a rage and taking it out on him and, so that when he became a copper he could defend himself. **Hasn't helped me much before, though.** Most occupants of the bar were drunks- seeing as they were there before noon on a Monday morning- so they didn't take much notice of what was happening, which was good for Mickey as no one would call the cops.

Mickey dragged him through the corridor to kayleigh's rooms. "Kayleigh?"

"What?" Kayleigh threw the door open only to see Mickey and Mark, struggling against each **_(not like that, get your mind out the gutter)_**. "Oh."

"Do you want to t-talk to him?" Mickey asked, a bit out of breath from restraining Mark.

"Yes, but you stay outside, okay? I don't want anything to happen, do I, Mark?" She returned Mark's stare, with her cold eyes. Mickey nodded, pushing Mark in, and left; but made sure the door was open the tiniest bit so he could see through it. Once he had left Mickey saw kayleigh loose the mask she always wore.

"What do you want?" She looked scared, for the first time, since Mickey had met her.

" He calls you Kayleigh, I never knew you were on good terms with any yob you meet. So who is he then, this blonde yob?" His head gestured to the door where Mickey was stood, "He's no one."

**That's nice. **Mickey thought.

"He's your body guard, that's it! You feel the need to have a body guard to protect you from me!" He leered down at her.

A silence followed.

"Why are you here Mark?" Kayleigh asked, shakily.

Mark stood and moved forward so there were only a few centimetres between himself and Kayleigh.

"You want to know? Well I want to know something. I want to know why the Pigs are following me round everywhere I go! Do you think I am stupid?" Kayleigh looked into his eyes and Mickey could tell that Mark knew what she wanted to say. "You grassed me up, you stupid bitch!" Mark grabbed her face and pushed her against the wall.

"I haven't, I swear." Kayleigh protested; a tear glided down her cheek.

"If I find out you have I will make not only our life, but Lurah's life, as well, a living hell." Mark looked intently at Kayleigh, "She is the only reason that you won't give me up." He lowered his voice, "Because I know about her. So if you do just _happen_ to know who told the police, you better make sure they _untell _the police. I remember what happened last time you did something wrong." He yanked her arm out and Mickey could see faint scars on Kayleigh's arm. "Remeber?"

"Why would I tell the cops something? I can't go in and say, my _**ex**_-boyfriend stole ten thousand pounds worth of cocaine from me, can I?"

Mark slapped her. "Don't play games with me, _sweetheart_." He kissed her roughly, mocking her. Then let go, she pulled back as he did, and slide down the wall to sit on the floor. Mickey watched as she did so, having the strange feeling he was missing something really important.

**She could so easily use her fighting skills... why doesn't she? He has power over her. This Lurah. Which is..? **

**...I don't know. But one thing I do know is she isn't as heartless as everyone thinks. She is how she is for a reason.**

Mark whispered something in Kayleigh's ear before leaving, sneering at Mickey as he went, " Go in. Look at what The Dragon, Kayleigh, is really like." He walked off, but not before saying, "She's helpless."

Mickey raced into the room to see Kayleigh sitting on the floor, a pale, thin face. **Vulnerable. **

"Kayleigh?"

The sound of her own name brought her back to reality. Her mask came back. "What?" she snapped.

"Anything I can do?"

"No." She stated harshly. "Just don't tell anybody about what just happened, understand? Especially not my bother. You didn't see him. You can go on your break, now."

"Umm. Okay." Mickey left the room, mulling over what he had just seen.** I have to tell Sam.**

* * *

**Ummm. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review remember. :) Sorry for the length of time and all.**


	6. Relieved

**I tried to update quicker this time, seeing as I missed a lot while I was away. Thank you as always to, Feebee17 and and to all the others who have commented. The Girl in the Fireplace, DarknessDeadly, AnGelFacE S2. And of course Larads. I welcome all readers and wanted you to review even more. Please?:) Anyway.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I do have most of the story planned out, there will be some obvious things and some twists, message me if you want something in particular to happen. Xx**

* * *

"_Phil, meet me at the Squadron. We need to talk."_

The call had been short and spoken hastily, but Phil could tell it was important, Mickey's voice said it all. **I hope Sam is going as well. **

He stood up and stepped on his tiptoes so that he could see Meadows behind his paperwork. "Guv, Mickey called, I have to meet up with him and… and Sam." Jack grinned at the Phil said Sam's name, **he's infatuated, though he doesn't show it. Well, not to Sam anyway.**

"Alright by me," Phil practically skipped to the door, only stopping when he heard Jack's voice float to him, "As long as you work overtime to finish your paperwork." **Crap.

* * *

**

"Mickey," Sam whined. "You still haven't told me what all this is about!" Still be half-dragged by Mickey.

"I'll tell you guys when we get there, it isn't a big deal." Mickey sighed.

"If it isn't a big deal, then why are we running there?" Sam gasped as he pulled her into another side road,** quickest way there, I guess.** The road looked like it had been the home to many tramps in the past,** which is a bit stereotypical of all tramps. Oh well.**

Mickey grinned and looked down at his watch, "Well I only have twenty minutes of my break left. Now come on! Are you a cop or not? Run run!"

Sam grumbled after him and sprinted; sniggering, at Mickey's face, when she flew past him, "Oh, come on Mickey! Chop Chop. 'Are you a cop or not?'" She said, mocking his accent. "Bet you a tenner I can beat you there!"

* * *

Phil was just ordering a pint, not bothering to wait, when two, out-of-breath blondes, came through the door.

"A bit out of breath and red faced, are we? Why'd you run? I mean, whatever happened to that flashy motor of yours?" Phil guffawed.

They both collapsed onto the stools near the back of the pub, giggling slightly. "Well, this morning Sam said she wanted to keep her 'fit' regime and walk to work and forced me to do the same." Mickey gave Phil a look that clearly said 'And-you-want-that-everyday-of-your-life?'. He then turned to Sam and put his hand out, "Well I won the race, so you owe me a tenner."

"Pfff, yeah right. I was miles ahead."

"No way! I got on the stool first!"

None of them really noticed as Tyler walked through the pub door and sat down at the other end of the pub, near the door. **Bloody hell; just my luck, Kayleigh made me spend the whole night following these two and trying to watch their every move- not that I saw much, they were careful- and just when I want to forget everything with a pint of beer, I see them! **Tyler paused thoughtfully, **I might as well watch them right? I mean it would get me extra credit with the Dragon- not that she shows it.**

He peeked out at Sam, Mickey and the mysterious rich guy and though, **what the hell are they doing?**

Sam and Mickey had begun to chuck their drinks at one another, still fighting over who won the race, while Phil was sat in between the battle, getting soaked by all the beer slopping on him- which was most of it anyway.

"STOP! Stop! This is an expensive suit!" They stopped and looked at him, looked at each other and at the same time they chucked the remainder of their drinks on him; while the barman looked at them like he had lasers coming out of his eyes.

"Since we've got no drink left and we are about to get chucked by the barman, you should get on and tell us quickly what you wanted to." Sam laughed, while using part of Phil's jacket to dry herself off, **Phil would kill me if I did that, but as it's Sam it's **_**ALL **_**different**, "I mean, you only have fifteen minutes of your break left."

"Okay-"

Mickey lowered his voice so only Sam and Phil could hear him, **just in case**, Mickey thought, **nobody can hear me unless they stuck their head in front of ours, which would be very, very stupid. **Not knowing Tyler from the other side of the bar wanted to do just that.

"Mark Upton came to the pub yesterday. At your lunch break," He explained to Sam, when she looked confused, "He wanted to speak to Kayleigh."

"You're joking. Mark Upton, the one who ran off with the ten thousand pounds worth of cocaine?" Phil laughed, "With the moves she has on her, if I pissed her off I wouldn't go within a hundred yards of her."

"That's what I thought." Mickey stated. "But I was outside, not eavesdropping exactly," Mickey defended himself carrying on when Phil said, "I'm not complaining."

"Anyway, I heard what they were saying. He was saying the police were following him and if she just happened to know why she should fix it. It was like he had some sort of power over her. Like something to blackmail her with."

"Blackmail her? With what? The cocaine?"

"I don't know. I heard him mention something. Lurah, I think. Might be a person, might be a place, I don't know. Thing is, is that it is important. You need to find out what it is. "He told Phil," But the thing is, is that it explains why she does what she does an-" Phil interrupted, not liking where this was going and by the look on Sam's face she thought the same.

"Mickey, there is no explanation for what she does, or has done. She's evil. Don't get close to her Mickey." Sam continued his sentence, like they were on the same wave length, **exactly the same.**

"Remember what happened to Zain, Mickey." Sam said sympathetically, when he didn't respond Phil continued, "He's in prison."

Tyler sat watching them from behind the menu; he didn't know what they were saying but it was obviously causing Mickey to get angry. Hoping they were too busy to see him, Tyler grabbed his phone out from his bag and snapped a good picture of Sam and Mickey, with the mysterious guy in there, as well. He smiled to himself, knowing that he would get praise from the Dragon for this. He turned his attention back to them all, still not hearing what they were saying but noticing all body language displayed.

"I know what you're thinking, but I hardly know her!" Mickey spluttered indignantly, "And I am not planning on betraying everyone, like Zain, so if you don't mind I have thirteen minutes of my break left to run back to the pub." He said checking his watch. He made to leave in a stubborn manner, **with dignity, **but stopped abruptly, causing Phil and Sam, who had started to go after him, walk straight into him. Tyler saw he had been clocked by them and tried hide his face by the menu, knowing it was no good to make a bolt for the door. **They shouldn't know who I am! Kayleigh makes sure new kids don't meet me so she can use me to spy on them! They can't know me. **As Mickey started to nod in his direction he cursed silently, **they obviously have done their homework. Now the Dragon is gunna kill me.**

"What?" Phil gasped exasperated, while he complained at Mickey for stopping so abruptly.

"Sam" Mickey said purposely ignoring Phil "isn't that the guy we were told about, in the briefing before the case; he is one of Kayleigh's yobs. John Edward Tyler. He's the one who likes to be called Tyler 'cos I think he might have thought John Edward would sound a bit snooty."

Sam chuckled, looked where Mickey was, and saw Tyler hiding behind a food menu. He gave himself away a bit; seeing as the menu was held upside down. "Well if it is him then we should go over there. You know, get to know him."

"What! That's stupid." Phil said as Sam started to make her way toward the guy.

"I think, Sam's right. We might as well get to know the guy; I mean we are here to gain their trust aren't we?" Phil scowled but followed them to Tyler's table.

They all plonked down next to Tyler, Tyler looking extremely confused by this time.

"Ummm. Who are you?" **Playing the innocent, looking like me, is that really the best way to go?** Tyler looked like a raggedy gangster on drugs, which wasn't far off really.

"Come off it, Tyler. You know who I am. Kayleigh has been ordering you to watch us!" **Wow, he really does know a lot about Kayleigh and her crew. Bet he has good connections. Should really tell Kayleigh when we get back. **"Yeah I know who you are, but who's he?" Gesturing to Phil who was wrapped up was buying himself another drink at the bar.

"Phil? Oh, he's an old mate; we go back a long way. We used to work together, till he got fired for copping off with the boss's bird. He is a lady's man, or so he likes to think. I think he has an eye on Sam though so I have to watch out for him." Mickey made it up, on the spot, about the boss but knowing Phil it could have actually happened, sometime, possibly at his last nick. Also, looking at Phil it wasn't hard to believe.

Mickey continued, "I suppose you want to know this so that you can report back to the Dragon. It don't matter, here I'll buy you a drink, show that Sam and I don't have any hard feelings. Oi Phil get Tyler a drink will ya?" He yelled at Phil who gave him the finger when he turned back to Tyler. "I mean it's your job to do what Kayleigh says, so we don't mind."

"Did you just call the Dragon Kayleigh?" Tyler asked, disbelieving. Phil sat back down smugly as though what he heard Tyler said proved his earlier point about Kayleigh. "No one, 'cept Chris and Mark do that. It don't matter, look I'll help you out, yeah? Keep you on your toes. Well as long as you buy me a drink if we come 'ere again."

"Yeah, 'lright." Mickey chuckled. "I got to get back to work so I'll- "

Tyler interrupted, "I'll come with, I should've been back ten minutes ago, so I'll use you as an excuse."

Mickey tittered, smiling. **He'll be a good mate to watch my back. I'm sure I won't mind him and he isn't one of the main drug dealers so it is all good for a backup plan.**

"I'll leave you here then Sam." He kissed her on the cheek- just to piss Phil off- and then turned to address him. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon, Phil." He said in a meaningful way.

Mickey couldn't help but feel relieved at how the undercover operation was going and he started off out the pub door. "Come on then Tyler. Let's go, and I hope you have a car so we can get to the pub quickly."

"Yeah I do. But you have to sit on your jacket or something 'cos I am _not_ letting you sit in my car when you are dripping in beer." Mickey and Tyler left the pub cheerfully, most likely because of the beer they had, leaving behind Sam and Phil who were both relieved at the thought of spending the rest of the day in each other's company.

**Get in there Phil. **Phil couldn't help but compliment himself.


	7. Angry

**Hey**** Um. I should write my fanfictions more frequently and am really sorry for any of you if I don't write often enough. I hope this chapter is okay. Note: BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS YOU BETTER HAVE UPDATED! you know who you are (If you aren't the person I am talking to ignore this comment)*Cough* Anyway... without further ado...**

* * *

Tyler virtually staggered into the bar counting on Mickey to drag him through to the back rooms.

"Tyler, you could at least _try_ to walk! You don't want Kay- I mean-", Mickey caught himself, "the Dragon to find out how late you are _or_ how drunk you are when you are supposed to be working!"

Even though Tyler, Phil, Sam and Mickey had all only had one drink together; Tyler seemed to have had many more than them, **much more.** Mickey had only noticed how drunk he was when they got to the car and he saw that Tyler could barely put the key into the ignition; Mickey had ended up driving. **I have a bad track record with Kayleigh already; I don't want something else for her to pin on me. Especially not with the state Tyler is in.**

Both Tyler and Mickey got to the door, **to safety from Kayleigh- and yes I can call her Kayleigh in my head- I don't care what Phil says,** and he slipped in the door dragging Tyler, only to come face to face with Kayleigh herself- literally face to face, as in he could feel her breath on his face- and he jumped back slightly; then straightened up trying to pretend like he wasn't worried. **Well I'm not, *mental cough*.**

Kayleigh looked them both up and down, stopping on Mickey who still had beer dripping down him.

"Well, it is good to see my workers have decided they are time travellers and can turn up at any time to work." Her voice was laced with sarcasm, "Not only do you come up late," She carried on, while Tyler was turning moaning from the effort of standing, "but you decide it is, also, okay to turn up to work _drunk_!" She practically spat out the last sentence seething.

"Well I can expl-", Tyler started only to be interrupted by Kayleigh.

"Mickey, go. I will talk to you later." Mickey was glad to leave as he raced to the door, only glancing back when he was safely out and closing the door behind him. **I am not really looking forward to that... **

While Tyler was getting a dressing down Mickey phoned Phil; mainly to ask him for a backup story, if asked.

"Hello?" He whispered, into the phone.

"Hello, Neil Manson here. Who is this?" Neil's authoritive tone was clear, even on the phone.** Why is Neil on Phil's phone? What's he done now?**

"Hey, Sam, it's Mickey. I was just wondering when you were coming back." **Just in case one of the yobs comes in, I don't want to get caught.**

Neil smiled a rare smile when he heard Mickey's voice, **Ha, in your face Phil, now I can be the first to know what is going on with Mickey and leaves it hanging your face, until you beg me for info. **

"Mickey. What's going on at your end? Did you manage to plant the bug?" Phil had managed at the meeting; when Tyler was ogling at Sam- to Phil's displeasure- give Mickey the sound bug for Mickey to use for evidence. Mickey had only just got it from so how Neil could think he had already planted it was beyond him.

"Nah, I only just got back, and Kayleigh is having a field day at us being late. But at least that lift from Tyler worked out." Neil didn't really understand what Mickey was talking about, **but when Phil gets back from swanning off** **I can ask him to shed some light. **Mickey carried on in a quieter voice, "I will put it in soon, and turn it on now, just in case."

* * *

As Mickey closed the door Tyler rotated on the spot to face Kayleigh. He couldn't help turn pale as Kayleigh looked at him; half because of Kayleigh's livid expression and half because of all the beer still in his system, "What the hell did you think you were doing? You were supposed to be keeping a low profile, as in Mickey not to know you; so you could find out more about him and you just go up to him and take him out for a drink! Do I pay you for nothing?" **Ow, I think my eardrum just broke.**

Tyler looked at her; his face slowly changing as he processed, with slow reaction times, what she asked him, "I didn't come up to him and interrogate him on his life! It is my job to remain surreptitious and I wouldn't go up to him; I'm not that stupid."

"Really?" Kayleigh's voice was filled with disbelief.

He glared at her, **that must be the most sober expression I have seen on him since he walked through the door**, "He came up t'me and asked me if you had got me to watch him! He must have connections."

Kayleigh's mind worked double time, **If he knows all my, supposedly, 'secret' weapons, then what else does he know? I mean I always make sure that Tyler and Will are not known to others...**

"Oh and there is somethin' else, he and Sam were with this other bloke. He's called Phil, and old mate of theirs. He's rich and most likely Mickey's connection." Kayleigh was brought back to reality with this new information. **So he was with Sam. Who is he? If he is Mickey's connection then I need to know everything about him.**

"But what can we find out about this other guy if we don't even know his full name?" Kayleigh asked him; pulling herself out of her mental chat with herself. "What you've got is barely enough information to cover the fact that you are _still _drunk and you were late!"

Tyler recovered his phone from his pocket, trying to redeem himself, "I go' a picture of him." He chucked his phone toward her, clumsily. Kayleigh snatched the phone from the air, having to lean down to do so, and flipped it open. The first picture showed: Sam, Phil and Mickey. Phil wearing what Kayleigh would've thought only Italian drug dealers would wear-it cost just under £1,000. They were all chucking drinks over each other; all looking red faced. **Mickey looks different, more comfortable, as though there was nowhere he would rather be. So this 'Phil' isn't just some connection, they're friends. **The next picture showed a different picture altogether: it showed what looked to be an argument between Sam, Phil and Mickey; as though Sam and Phil had said something that angered Mickey. **Wonder what that is about? Maybe I was wrong; maybe they aren't friends.**

"Fine. Tyler you have made up for lack of discipline; so go home, sort yourself out and I will see you bright and early tomorrow, or else." As Tyler left Kayleigh still felt angry, **why do I still employ him after all these cock ups? **Just then she saw Mickey's face peep out from behind Tyler's shoulder.

"Mickey, in!" Kayleigh could literally hear Mickey gulp loudly. "You have not got the best of record with me, so if you want to make sure all of this is forgotten you better explain what you were doing. I take sloppiness seriously."

**What should I do? Make something up? Okay, I will keep as close to the truth as possible; but also tell her what I told Tyler.**

"Umm. Well, I went to meet Sam for lunch." **Keep it short, keep it short. I don't want to slip up. **

"Well, yes I gathered that. But what I wanted to know is how _you_ knew Tyler." **Reasonable question seeing as he is a main tool of hers.**

He looked up at Kayleigh to see her looking, not angry like she did with Tyler but generally curious.** Her eyes light up, they aren't black really, they are a deep brown. **"Well, I have some connections..." Mickey stated, trying to sound uncomfortable with revealing his ranking associations. In truth Mickey was kind of glad that she thought he had connections, maybe she would let him take on more responsibility if he did. Along with the hope of appearing a bit uncomfortable he turned around; looking at the bookcase behind him. He sweeped his finger along the case and blowing at the thick dust that had congregated around the books.

"If I am to trust you" Kayleigh's voice sounded at him, "then it would be more convenient for you to tell me about your so called 'connections.' Or about how you got them; I barely know you, and yet you want to work here and then be sloppy about it. So if you want to keep your job you should tell me more about yourself. "

"Only if it is a mutual agreement." Mickey said cheekily, hoping to distract her while he placed one of the bugs in between two books. Kayleigh chuckled to herself, looking down at the floor, not noticing Mickey's actions. **Lucky for me.**

* * *

"Okay. But you start." Kayleigh's voice could be hazily heard through the speaker. Neil and Jack sat in Neil's office listening to the bug.

"What d'you think they're on about?" Jack whispered to Neil, so that they could still hear the speaker. **I think Neil just ignored me. What a bitch. **Jack leaned back in his chair angrily.

"Well, the guy that I am sure Tyler told you about is called Phil. He's an old mate."

"And he's the one who knows about Tyler?" Kayleigh probed him. She tried to convince herself that where Mickey was concerned she didn't care, **how wrong was that.**

"Ah, no he isn't. Jack, my" Mickey appearing to grimace out, "father, is the one who is helping me out. Not that I want him to."

Kayleigh sat down, Mickey sitting the other side, and urged him on with a look. "We don't get on; he used to do drugs and he rubbed up a few people the wrong way." Kayleigh saw him pause with what appeared to be a sad expression on his face, "One of the people who he 'rubbed up the wrong way' went after us; to get at him."

" 'Us' meaning, you, your sister and your father?" Kayleigh asked when she saw he paused again.

"No, 'us' meaning, my brother and mother as well."

"I didn't know you-"

"No you wouldn't have known", Mickey interrupted, "they died as a result of this association. That is the reason that Sam and I don't get on with our father, Sam especially; James, our brother, was her twin." As Mickey told Kayleigh the story he felt guilty about deceiving her at this level.

**That explains why Mickey was arguing with his father and why he is so protective over Sam. **Kayleigh thought as she realised how it all fell into place.

Looking up at Kayleigh he felt his heart beat a bit faster, **no, no, no. Not faster. **"If he was the cause then why do you allow him to do favours for you?"

"He thinks he is making up to us; he got me in touch with a bent cop to try 'help' me, not that I need any help, but this cop has been useful to me, so it isn't all bad." Mickey admitted.

"A bent cop? Who?" **Leverage to help me. **

**Wow, she's interested. But of course she is with her record. **"I can't tell you. If I do then it gets rid of the only leverage we have against him."

Kayleigh looked down; a little bit disappointed.

* * *

Neil and Jack could only hear silence after that comment and they both looked awkwardly at each other, "Well..." Pause," At least Mickey is doing well." They sat there again waiting for Mickey and Kayleigh to talk. **Where the hell is Phil? He is supposed to be filling us in right now. He hasn't returned since he went out to see Mickey. Stupid idiot.**

He saw Jack move and realised Mickey and Kayleigh were talking again. "-as supposed to be a mutual agreement?"

Kayleigh's muffled quiet laughter could be heard, "What do you want to know?" Neil and Jack leaned forwards; this was one of the times that they could finally find out something different and new that they could use against her.

Mickey looked into her eyes, about to answer the question, and found himself caught within her eyes. They're so light and bubbly, **So beautiful. Wait- what? **

Kayleigh was watching Mickey's face, unable to remember the last time Mark had made her laugh like this. **I have only known the guy for a few days. **She felt the silence lengthen a bit, both of them not wanting to break the moment. She felt herself lean forward. The door crashed open as Phil and Sam came through the door, kissing.

All Neil and Jack heard after the unknown silence was a crash and a voice crying out, "Phil?" Both Jack and Neil looked at each other with the same expression, **Why the hell is Phil there?**

* * *

**PLease read and review. Every review counts. I hope you enjoyed it. I like constructive criticism, as well. :)**


	8. Curious

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated. And thank you for all the reviews**** By the way... you still haven't updated! GET ON IT! And if anyone thinks I am scary, not thinking of anyone in particular- feebee17, but I am quite shy actually. *cough* :)**

**Back onto the fanfiction...**

* * *

...She felt herself lean forward. The door crashed open as Phil and Sam came through the door, kissing.

All Neil and Jack heard after the unknown silence was a crash and a voice crying out, "Phil?" Both Jack and Neil looked at each other with the same expression, **why the hell is Phil there?**

Mickey doubted that any moment in history would ever be as awkward this moment; all that could be heard was silence, **if we stay silent any longer I swear a tumble weed will roll out in front of us, like in those old movies.**

Sam glared at Phil for a moment thinking, **when he said he would drop me off here I didn't think we would get so carried away... We were supposed to be going to the other backroom- with a lock- but how Phil took us the wrong way is beyond me! **

Sam awkwardly broke the silence,"Um. Hey."

Mickey straightened himself up and glanced at Kayleigh," This is Phil, the one Tyler met. Do you mind if I just had a word with him outside?" Not waiting for a response he virtually yanked Phil by the collar out of the room, with an irritated face, leaving Sam with Kayleigh.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing?" Mickey was trying to visibly calm himself down. **At least he didn't see what we looked like when he came in; too busy being embarrassed himself!**

"... I think we took a wrong turning... Would sorry mean anything to you?" Phil smiled weakly. His smile faltered slightly when Mickey started to smile maliciously. **That doesn't look good...**

"I forgive you," **Uh oh. **"As long as you're the one who tells Neil and Jack, considereing I already planted the bug."

"They were listening?" Phil gaped, only to be answered by his phone vibrating in his pocket, **ID caller, Neil. **Answering it, Mickey heard Phil mumbling something along the lines of, "Shit." And then a responding voice from Neil, which was so loud Mickey would bet even Kayleigh could hear it.

Phil stalked out the pub feeling as though he had signed his own death warrant.

He held the phone a metre away from him and he could still hear Neil shouting something along the lines of, "Phil! YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE! Do you know wat you interrupted? When you get back, I will make sure I have you taken off the case, you arrogant-"

"I know you enjoy yelling at me but you can shove all that up your arse. Up yours Manson." He hung up laughing manically, knowing he sounded really weird. And as much as Phil enjoyed that he knew he would answer for it later.

* * *

Sam and Kayleigh looked uncomfortably at each other as Mickey slammed the door shut, nearly catching Phil's foot in it and hearing some shouting that Sam could've sworn sounded a bit like Neil, **although, that's impossible.**

"Sorry 'bout that." Sam said meekly. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything." She said unknowingly causing Kayleigh to flush a bit, "N-no of course you didn't."

* * *

Jack was now listening to the tape by himself, all because Neil found the pleasure of tearing Phil's head off was too great. Neil could still be heard screeching, **like an old woman**, down the phone at Phil.

"-nything." Sam's voice hummed in the background bringing Jack back to the office.

"N-no of course you didn't." **Am I hallucinating, or does she sound like she is blushing? How can you sound like you're blushing? You can't. **"So, I guessed that that was Phil? I see you are _very_... close." **What is she talkin- **It all clicked in Jack's head, now that he understood why it sounded so awkward. **They wouldn't be that stupid, would they?**

"N-no, not close." Sam stammered, closely followed by Kayleigh's laughter. "Of course not." **At least he has a sense of humour. **Jack felt, in a way, relieved for Sam, but in a way that would make it harder for both Sam and Mickey to arrest her.

* * *

"So when did you guys meet?" **Curious about his family, his life, how obsessive is that? I can't help being curious about employees, I remember my last one tried to kill me. Too bad he's dead, so maybe it is good to be over curious after that. **Kayleigh didn't feel remorseful about it , though, he tried to kill her, she ended up killing him.

"He's an old mate of Mickey's, we met through him." Kayleigh smiled, but the light didn't reach her eyes,** it**** never does. ** Sam thought,** we'll catch her soon. **The door swung open as Mickey trudged into the room, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Sam, I think Phil is getting an earful."

Sam frowned, "You mean-" She finished the sentence in her head; knowing that Mickey would fill in the gaps. **Jack and Neil heard? Shit**

"Oh yeah, I should have warned you." Mickey was glad he didn't warn them, **I mean it was their**** own faults, they interrupted... never mind.**

"I better-" **Go and talk to Neil and Jack.**

"Yeah."

**I don't understand. Why would Phil be getting an earful? He is Mickey's friend after all...**Kayleigh just sat there,"You know it isn't weird, at all, for other people in the room to listen to your conversation." She informed them sarcastically.

Both of them turned to Kayleigh and Sam thought she saw a flash of light in her eyes, before they hardened again to the cold black.

"I better go, Mickey. "Mickey nodded, but didn't follow, "I shall see you at home, then." Her blonde hair swished as she swivelled round and sauntered out she room. She couldn't help but think as she did so, **maybe we weren't the only ones who were interrupted... Stop it Sam, he is supposed to be talking to her.**

* * *

Jack heard Sam leave the room, on the tape, in the exact instance that Phil was hauled into the office by Neil. Jack looked from Neil's face which was filled, for once, with unsuppressed glee; to Phil's face which was kept straight, not displaying any emotion. **Neil's enjoying this a bit too much.**

"Phil, would you care to explain how you screwed up the simplest of commands; to come back to the nick." Jack kept his tone neutral, but all of CID knew that when he did that you were about to be given the yelling of your life.

"No not re-"

Neil's eyes flickered. "It wasn't a question DS Hunter." Phil looked down. Unlike all the other times that he skived he was keeping quiet, as opposed to using the feeble excuses that he usually told them- like being with Ken Drummond all day. Everyone knew Ken owed Phil something; most likely money, so these excuses were never given much notice.

"I went to the pub to... to give Mickey another bug which I had forgotten to give him, and I accidently burst in on the wrong moment. Sorry..." **I don't want to drop Sam in it, especially seeing as she's supposed to be watching Mickey's back.**

A seething Neil glimpsed Jack's expression which was, to his surprise, sympathetic,"What? No blaming on someone else? No excuses. Are you ill?" Jack chortled at Neil's comments.

"No. I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"I think," Jack said, growing serious,"that you're trying to protect a certain blonde haired woman" Phil spluttered a bit and shook his head, stopping when Jack carried on,"which I find most admirable... Well... in comparison to your normal cowardice self. Loyalty to your colleges is a good thing, so considering that you can stay here and finish your work. No punishment." Neil glared over at Jack; he knew Neil had been waiting years to dish out a decent punishment on Phil and when he finally could Jack said no! "What?" Neil snarled, causing Jack to realise just how much Phil got under Manson's skin.

"Well Neil, I will tell you 'what'. Phil is ready to take the blame for something which wasn't entirely his fault when normally he wouldn't. Doesn't that say anything, about how Phil is maturing, to you?"

"No. It doesn't." Neil stalked out leaving Jack in the room to listen to the rest of the tapes by himself.

* * *

Kayleigh found herself unable to look up at Mickey, feeling a bit embarrassed for earlier. **He probably doesn't even like me, and on top of that I was unprofessional. I am his boss after all.**

She couldn't meet his gaze and only looked up when Mickey called her name softly, "Kayleigh?" She lifted her head slowly, not realising how close Mickey had got; his breath tickled her cheeks.

"Yes?" She breathed out, not really concentrating. Hearing a voice in her mind sneer quietly,**Whatever happens you're still a murdering, drug dealer; this won't do anything to stop that.** She pushed that thought firmly into the back of her mind as Mickey slowly closed the gap between their lips. Pressing his lips against hers, passionately. She returned the kiss eagerly, her hands making their way round his neck and into his ruffled blonde hair. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, causing her small shivers of pleasure. Mickey loved the taste of her, she tasted of strawberries. His hands stroked her hair and he laughed quietly when they both fell back onto the couch, neither of them realising it was there. Her hands pulled off his top and traced out the muscles on his chest. He started kissing her neck, moving down to shoulders, resulting in a moan from Kayleigh.

As much as Mickey wanted to carry on he pulled away, but leaned back down a little when she looked upset. He whispered into her ear, "I don't want to stop but I think we should get out of your pub and off the couch before anything else."

Kayleigh looked around as though she only just noticed where they were. Mickey laughed with a mischievous air about him, while shoving his top back on,**See it isn't only women who can multi-task,** and helped Kayleigh up, holding her waist as he did so. When he let go she felt herself want him back, "Let's go, then."

They both slipped out the room quietly, both wanting to get to her place as soon as possible.

* * *

Jack leaned back in his chair, glad that Neil wasn't there. He stared at the speaker in disbelief at what he was hearing; he heard a light laugh from Mickey could be heard, followed by some murmuring. He then heard Kayleigh's voice breaking the small silence, "Let's go then." He heard the door click shut.

**What is Mickey thinking?**


	9. Frightened

**Thank you for the reviews... I hope that you enjoy this and if you have a thought about how it should end email me ( I have some ideas but it would be good to hear yours)... Anyway, constructive criticism liked:)**

* * *

"Jack?" A sharp voice sliced through the air causing Jack to jerk awake. His eyes snapped open and the image of Neil loomed above him, Neil's face was so close to his that Jack automatically pushed himself back, nearly falling off his chair in the process.

After Jack straightened himself up a bit he turned to Neil, glaring, "Did you have to do that? You could've just called my name or something."

Neil smirked, **he obviously wanted to scare me as much as possible, to be honest it wouldn't surprise me if he had spent an hour in here wondering the best way to do just that.**

"I did say your name",** in my head, **"Anyway, it's a Saturday so I would've thought you might take the morning off, but seeing as you have stayed here all night, you might as well stay." Jack looked around glancing fleetingly at his reflection seeing a wreck staring back. By the way that Neil was looking at him Jack could tell Neil knew he had spent the whole night here, which made Jack thankful for the first time ever that he didn't have any hair that could add to his already dishevelled appearance. He stood and straightened himself up; trying to look more presentable.

"Any updates on Mickey?" Neil inquired, watching Jack's reaction intently; **Mickey is the only excuse that Jack would have to look like that.**

"No." Jack spoke quickly, look everywhere but Neil. **It's as though he is the criminal and I am interrogating him, and by the way he's acting I am sure there must be something really wrong with Mickey. I will find out. I always do. **

Jack was relieved that Neil seemed not to notice his guilty expression but the relief changed to panic as he looked at the clock to see he was running forty minutes late for a meeting with the superintendent. **Shit. Stupid Neil.**

* * *

Mickey felt something warm move slightly against him, causing him to stir. **Where am I?** He had managed to open one eye blearily only to see a room, he didn't recognise, and clothes scattered on the floor, his clothes. Drowsily Mickey sat up a little frowning a little as he saw who was sleeping soundly on him, Kayleigh; her slow rhythmic breath tickled his bare chest. **Oh dear. **Mickey felt his mind whirring; he liked the girl he knew that much and under normal circumstances he might have been thrilled that she was here but it was his job to arrest her and it was going to be so much harder if he carried on with this relationship. But she obviously liked him back so maybe it was an advantage but it still this all harder,** I should've learnt this last time, never get too involved with cases; it messes you up. **Mickey quietly argued with himself hoping that his sensible side would go back to sleep for a year... or two, not noticing that Kayleigh was coming round and was now watching his internal battle amusedly.

"Mickey?" Kayleigh whispered up to him tentatively; she didn't know whether he thought last night was a mistake and wasn't going to assume otherwise just yet. She could never assume anything.

Any sign of Mickey's internal battle disappeared as he smiled down at her. Seeing his smile she relaxed into his arms letting the tension drain form her. After a short silence, Mickey spoke, "Should I get a cup of tea?" **Women always like a cup of tea to wake up to, that's what my Mother used to tell me.**

Laughing slightly Kayleigh sat up herself, "Yeah sure. If you can find where everything is." Even she had trouble finding where everything was here mainly because she mainly slept on the couch at the pub, not that she let Chris know that**.**

"Course I could." Mickey said, setting himself the challenge, **and I am good at winning tests like that. **He yanked his trousers on, hopping into the kitchen on the way.

"Okay. Where to find the cups." Mickey muttered to himself, looking at the state of the art marble kitchen,** bloody hell why are there so many cupboards?** He quickly counted them,** twenty cupboards?** He started with the closest ones, looking high and low. **This might take a while. **

It took him around ten minutes to locate the cups, tea bags and, after he realised he needed one, a kettle. Kayleigh lifted her head slightly as Mickey came back in, half expecting him to ask where everything was, and saw him precariously holding a tray full of cups of tea, plate of toast and cutlery. **What a gentleman. **She thanked him and took a piece of toast before nibbling it gratefully.

"I guess you'll be late to work then." Kayleigh assumed, smiling as she did so. "I bet your boss will be angry." Mickey grinned in response.

"I think I can get round her..." He pulled her towards him so that their faces were only a centimetre apart,"Anyway, this is my morning off so I have the whole morning to sort it out with her." Mickey smiled seductively, making Kayleigh blush.

As he leaned into the kiss he heard a doorbell interrupt. He sighed quietly, **why does the doorbell always ring?**

"You expecting anyo-"He looked round at Kayleigh and his voice stopped abruptly at the sight of her; and he could clearly tell that she knew who was at the door. "Kayleigh." She had turned pale. **If anyone from the Nick saw her like this they would know that she isn't the criminal we think she is. Yeah she has done wrong but I am sure there was a good reason for it. At the moment she just looks frightened.**

He heard Kayleigh muttering panicked, "... completely forgot. Now what?"

Banging on the door started; whoever was outside was getting impatient. Before Kayleigh could stop him he got off the bed and made towards the door.

"Mickey! Stop. Don't get involved. Let me answer, please." Her voice and eyes both pleaded with him and although he let her go to the door he stayed behind her for moral support.

"Okay, but I _am_ involved now whether you like it or not and I will help you." He whispered in her ear, to sooth himself or Kayleigh, he didn't know. **If anyone else asked I was here cos I was finding information out.**

The door swung open and Mark's face was revealed. He leered down at Kayleigh with that expression that gave her the chills. However, his face faltered and turned into a look of outrage as he saw Mickey, bare chest with his hand resting on Kayleigh's shoulder.

Mark didn't start with the pleasantries, like some did, but just forced his way in through the door. Two strongly built men rambled in behind him and the smaller of the two drew out a semi automatic and held it pointing at Kayleigh.

"You weren't supposed to have anyone here." He gestured his head at Mickey and the larger of the men grabbed Mickey pulling his arm behind his back, **It's not like I am going to try anything with the other pointing a gun at Kayleigh, am I?**

"Now I guess Lurah will have to pay." **Again with this Lurah! I am missing something big here and I need to know what.**

"NO! Please." Kayleigh practically begged him but Mark's only response was a slap to silence her.

"Well, we can't do a deal with him there; otherwise we know the cops'll be sniffing around. I wouldn't trust him." Mark glared at Mickey before returning his glare to Kayleigh, "I guess it's to be expected of you. Bedding a man so soon after our _relationship_. You always were a whore." Even as he said this Mickey yelled out, "Leave her alone!" The unknown man struggled to keep him under control, Mark just jeered at him.

"She may have slept with you, but her loyalty is still with me." **Only cos you're blackmailing her, **with all his might Mark punched Mickey in the stomach, as if to prove his point. Mickey tried not to crumple to the ground with the force of the punch.

Unbeknownst to everyone, whilst the man with the gun, who Kayleigh knew as Kepper, **Mark's main man**, took one glance at Mickey sneeringly, Kayleigh reached under the couch with her foot. **I am so glad my brother hid his gun there yesterday, even if it is a stupid place to hide it; he might just have saved mine and Mickey's lives. **She agilely flipped it into the air and caught it, with some skill, and pointed it at Mark. All this happened in about five seconds before anyone knew it.

"Let him go." Kayleigh demanded, **now,**Mickey thought, as he looked up from the ground,** she looks like the cold-blooded murder who has killed hoards of people.**

Mark smiled dangerously.

* * *

Jack felt as though he had aged a million years, **what a morning. **He had had to work double time to catch up with what he had missed and sat down for the first time for four hours. **And just as I do so my day is dampened, yet again, with the sight of Phil Hunter's sorry backside. **

Phil poked his head through the door and Sam's head followed. Both of them were talking quickly," Wait! Wait! Slow down. Sam tell me what's happening?"

They both stopped panting slightly and Sam started up again, saying, " Well Guv, we just thought you should know there have been reported gun shots in the Coal Lane Estate-" Jack's impatient mood got the better of him,"And why would I at the moment need to know th-"

"-the house in question in registered to Kayleigh Collins." Phil interrupted. Jack was off his chair before he could finish the sentence, "You've ordered the armed response unit already?" **Mickey might be there! He was, you know, _with _Kayleigh last night.**

"They're on their way. I have to stay here, though; we don't want Kayleigh to see me with the coppers..." Phil said, trying to imply that Jack shouldn't go but trailed off knowing that Jack would be immoveable on this front.

"I'll stay out of her sight, trust me." He leaped down the stairs, noticing CID members staring at him watching the 'rare sight' of him running. He joined a few members of Smithy's uniform who were attending the shooting as well.

* * *

Mickey had no idea how it had turned into a shoot out but somehow it had. One minute he was there on the floor and the next he was being pushed behind a sofa having gun shots blaring around him.

Kayleigh leaned on the couch loading her gun about to shoot again but saw Mark already fleeing. He had leapt out the window on her second floor balcony being closely followed by Kepper and the Bulk Man, as the other man was called by his friends. **What the-?** "POLICE!" **Oh right, that explains it.**

"Shit." Mickey scrambled up quickly and looked down at his stomach which was starting to turn a blue shade, as the bruises set in and the cuts down his arm didn't help. Kayleigh who had fared off a tiny bit better still had a few shard of broken glass, from the now useless coffee table, stuck in her arm.

"I'll answer it. Act normal." **Yeah normal, I said it. That isn't likely to happen, is it? Calm down. **He told himself, he tried to act as though he had only just gotten up as he answered the door. As he opened it he saw a few uniform police officers, who had been about to knock the door down, backing away.

"'Ello?" Mickey looked at them, trying to act thoroughly bemused at the sight before him, "Anything I can do to help?" The officers before him looked like a bunch of Barton street officers, considering he didn't know any of their faces, but as they all parted to he recognised the faces of Debbie, from CID, and Smithy and a couple of his team behind him. **Great, just my luck.** Both Debbie and Smithy were looking behind them, before shifting slightly and looking Mickey up and down. The only emotion registering on their faces was shock, shock at him being there and shock at what he looked like.

Debbie smirked slightly at the sight of Mickey standing there shirtless, **what has he been up to, the naughty boy? Oh, I will definitely get the low down from Phil or Sam about this. **But her face noticeably fell a bit as she spotted the newly forming bruises on Mickey's well defined stomach and cuts down his arms. She was never usually the overly caring type but Mickey looked as though he had taken a beating and she was his friend, so yes she did care. Worriedly, Mickey lowered his voice, causing a few Barton Street officers to lean in, trying to catch what was said, and looked at Debbie, "Please don't tell Jac-"He was cut off by the entrance of Kayleigh, who came into view with just a dressing gown on and Mickey's arm placed round her waist, yet she, too, had a few cuts and bruises down her arms and legs. **Well if they are going to act normal I might as well have some fun, **Debbie felt herself smile; **Oh I am going to love this; my speciality is taking the piss out of people, but subtly.** Her mental demon grinned satisfied, "So... What are your names?"

"Kayleigh and Mickey." Mickey said quickly, glaring at her slightly. **He never liked that 'I have a plan' face of hers which she was currently wearing.** He gave her his best counter-argument look by giving her his 'What the fuck are you doing' look.

"Surname?"

"Collins and Grange." Kayleigh spoke this time and she was a bit annoyed a being kept out talking to a Police officer no less, rather than seeing to the numerous cuts and bruises that she had gained.

"Oh, I thought you were together... Nevermind."Before Debbie could ask something else Mickey cut her off, "Hey, you from Sunhill?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know a Neil?"

Debbie's eyes narrowed, "Yes."

"Then can you say hi to him and that I think someone will be in to talk to him in a bit." Kayeligh and Mickey exchanged a meaningful look, but Debbie shrugged it off and conitnued the interrogation.

"Anyway, I was wondering if any of you heard some shooting that was happening in this area about ten, twenty minutes ago."

Kayleigh and Mickey caught each other's eye, for the second time, and Mickey answered after a short unnoticeable nod, "Er, yeah. We heard it faintly; must have been on the other side of the estate."

"But your neighbours said they hear-"

"I think they must be mistaken, so if you don't mind-"Debbie interrupted him, smiling slightly, "Mr Grange, was it? Would you mind coming down the station to make a short statement about what you heard?" Kayleigh's black eyes glared at Debbie, "Neither of us saw anything so why wo-"

"Well, no one else on this estate is willing to say anything."

"Fine." Kayleigh snapped indignantly, literally willing for Debbie to drop into a crack in the floor, "We will come in an hour after we are both dressed. Just leave." With that Kayleigh slammed the door in her face, leaving an amused Debbie on the doorstep.

AS she turned away and strode round the corner she saw the hiding figure of Jack in the corner. "Guv. What the hell are you doing?"

He coughed awkwardly, "I am hiding from Kayleigh." He mumbled and both Smithy and Debbie laughed at this.  
"What? You're afraid of a girl? Poor little, Governor, cowering in a corner." She put on a baby voice and succeeded in making Jack grimace, "No, I am not! I just can't let her see me, otherwise she will know I and then Mickey are in league with you lot. Was Mickey there?"

"Don't try change the subject! And... yes Mickey was there... looking _comfortable _should we say." Both Smithy and Debbie snorted at this but straightened out as Jack spun on his heel and jogged down the stairs- yes jogged.

"Keep your hair on, sir." Debbie whispered, so that Jack didn't hear, which made both Smithy and herself fall back into silent fits of laughter.

* * *

Mickey let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as the door shut and turned to Kayleigh.

"Are you okay? You hurt?" His concern showed through his voice and his eyes were scanning her over as he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, not altogether truthfully but she in turn scanned him over, "You came off worse than me."

"Nahh, I'm fine." He passed her concern off dismissively, and addressed the room; shattered glass lay on the floor and gunshot holes lined the couch. "It's more the cleaning up that I am worried about." Kayleigh giggled quietly at his ridiculousness.

"I'm not worried about that. But we might as well get ourselves sorted out before we get ready to go down to that hell hole." She commented, referring to the nick. "And Mickey, you won't say anything about what actually happened, will you?"

"Course not. I won't tell anything to those Pigs or you brother. I won't do anything like that to you." Mickey felt the guilt sink into his chest, **what can I do?

* * *

**

**R&R :) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
